


Keep This Close

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, New Years kiss, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the whole pack, Cora seemed to prefer Stiles' company the most. This left an unhappy feeling in Derek's stomach, because it was impossible for him to get Stiles alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep This Close

To Derek’s complete surprise, Cora seemed to prefer Stiles’ company to anyone else in their weird little pack that still hadn’t really come together properly. When Derek informed her of the fact that Peter had been the one to kill Laura, she had wolfed out just long enough to shove Peter down the spiral staircase. Then she stormed out, and twenty minutes later Derek got a text from Stiles asking him if he knew why Cora was going through his movies. Derek didn’t get a chance to text him back before another came through, saying that Cora would be home the next day and that Peter should probably be far away by then.

Even now, years later, Cora would visit from South America and spend at least half of the time with Stiles. Not necessarily just Stiles, but she didn’t seek out the rest of the pack like that. It left an unhappy feeling in Derek’s stomach sometimes, especially because it seemed hard enough to get Stiles on his own lately as it was. The last time they’d been alone for more than a few minutes was back on New Years almost a month ago at the party Kira and Scott threw at their house. At midnight, Derek kissed Stiles like he’d wanted to for over a year now, and decided to blame it on the fact that everyone else was doing it and they were the only two people in the room who didn’t have someone to kiss.

For a few seconds, Stiles had kissed him back hard, pressing as close as he could without actually crawling inside him. When Derek finally broke it off, breathing hard, he rested his forehead against Stiles and couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He’d opened his eyes just in time to see Stiles open his, and for a moment Stiles looked like he might kiss him again. But then everyone erupted into cheers around them, hugging each other in celebration of another year that they hadn’t gotten killed, and the moment was broken. Stiles pulled away from Derek’s gentle grip and looked suddenly guarded, or as much as he could be if Derek wasn’t a werewolf with heightened senses.

Stiles seemed to make an effort to keep someone else between them at all times now, and no one seemed willing to argue because the tension there was like a knife. Derek hated every second of it, especially because when Cora came around, Stiles was almost like he’d been back in high school. It would’ve been really annoying if Derek hadn’t been…well…

He was lucky he’d fallen for someone who wasn’t a complete psychopath this time.

 

“You are so far gone,” Cora said cheerfully one morning, when Derek came downstairs looking more irritated than usual. She handed him a cup of coffee and continued. “You both are.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled, sinking down onto the couch. He sniffed the air and frowned even more. “You let him stay the night again.”

“Was I not supposed to?” Cora plopped down next to him, looking way too awake. “I thought he was going to go join you.”

Derek glared at her. “Why would he do that? He’s got you.”

Cora stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open, before bursting into loud, obnoxious laughter that made him growl, which only made her laugh louder. “Wait a second,” she managed. “Wait a second, you think he—oh my god.” She snorted unattractively and Derek waited for her to stop, growing more annoyed by the minute.

Finally he stood up. “It isn’t funny,” he said angrily, storming into the kitchen to dump his mug in the sink. “I kissed him at New Years, okay? I kissed him and he’s been avoiding me ever since.” He didn’t even have to raise his voice for Cora to hear him, and she stopped laughing as soon as he said it.

“How come I’m only just now hearing about this?” she demanded, blocking the doorway so he couldn’t leave. 

“I’m dealing with it,” Derek answered stiffly. He didn’t bother to try and push past her.

Cora’s glare was enough to rival their mother’s. “You’re a total idiot, you know that?”

“Thanks. Get out of the way.” Derek was going for a run. Maybe he’d go swimming at the lake on the other side of the preserve. Screw below-freezing temperatures.

“No, I mean, seriously? You kissed him on New Years, of all times? That only works in movies, you dumbass. He probably thinks he was the last choice ‘I guess I don’t have anyone else’ kiss.” She pushed him lightly in the stomach. “Jesus Christ, Der, you’re smarter than that.”

Derek looked away from her fierce gaze, unable to think of anything to say.

Cora sighed. “Oh my god, fine. I’ll handle this myself.” She was pulling out her cell phone and a few seconds later Stiles’ voice came from the other end. Derek shot forward, intending to take the phone, but she smacked a hand over his mouth before he could make any noise and turned her back to him, curling into herself so that he couldn’t reach. “Hey, Stiles, you left a few of those library books here,” she said into the phone. “Yeah, they needed repairs, remember?”

“I’ll come get them,” Stiles said, and hung up.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Derek hissed, forgetting for a second that Stiles couldn’t hear him over a dead call.

Cora smiled happily. “I’m going out,” she told him. “I’ve got a shopping trip planned with Malia anyways. Have fun!” She left without looking back, the pleased look never leaving her face.

Derek paced back and forth, scrubbing his hands through his hair, until he heard Stiles’ Jeep rumbling up the path. It was then that he remembered he was still in his sweatpants and old t-shirt that he slept in, but if he went to go change, he would miss Stiles, and he had already spent too much time debating the idea anyways because the car door was slamming and footsteps coming up the porch.

“Cora?” Stiles called as he opened the door. Even after all these years, unless they were in a situation that required silence, he still shouted for all the werewolves despite the fact that they could hear him whisper from a hundred feet away.

Derek stopped dead, turning to face Stiles, and saw the movement mirrored in the other. “Uh, hey,” Stiles said. His heartbeat rocketed up. “I, uh, Cora called. I left some stuff here last night, I was just…um…”

“You didn’t leave anything,” Derek told him, mouth dry. He took a step forward, and then another when Stiles didn’t move. Well, he moved, in that his entire body went stiff. “She tricked you.”

“I should—I should go then.” Stiles was reaching blindly behind him for the doorknob, and his throat flexed when he swallowed hard. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your morning or whatever, I—I’ve got work to do at home.”

Derek didn’t stop, not until Stiles’ back was to the wall and he could brace his forearms on either side of Stiles’ head, bracketing him in. He pressed their foreheads together, breathing in deeply. He’d missed being able to get close enough to Stiles that he became all that Derek could smell. His eyes slid closed and he nudged Stiles’ nose aside with his own until he could take his bottom lip between his teeth and tug gently.

A low noise came from the back of Stiles’ throat and his hands were suddenly fisted in Derek’s shirt. “This isn’t funny, Derek,” he whispered hoarsely. God, he sounded so wrecked already, and they had barely even kissed. “This really isn’t funny.”

“I’m not laughing,” Derek said quietly, and slid his lips over Stiles’. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, not touching anywhere else, until Stiles groaned into Derek’s mouth and pulled him forward by his hips. Derek slid a hand into Stiles’ hair and tilted his head to kiss him again and again until he felt lightheaded. “You were supposed to start the new year with me, you idiot,” he muttered against Stiles’ cheek. A bolt of heat went through him when he felt Stiles ghost his lips over his neck.

“You should’ve said something.” Stiles was firmer now, faintly scraping his teeth across the skin of Derek’s throat, and the whine he let out would’ve been embarrassing if Stiles hadn’t immediately ground forward like he couldn’t help himself. He made to pull away, as if to apologize, and Derek kissed him again before he could. He didn’t stop until Stiles was gasping brokenly, and even then he just kept going, pressing kisses to his cheek and his neck until he hit the collar of Stiles’ sweater. He pushed his hands under the sweater to touch more skin, and Stiles was suddenly pushing him back, catching Derek’s mouth with his, into the general direction of the stairs. Derek was tempted to resist, just for a second, but Stiles rolled his hips and yeah, no, fuck that. They could slow down once they got to a bed, and the thought made him grin against Stiles’ mouth. 

“You don’t have any plans today, do you?” He was proud of how steady his voice was, if a little strained.

“Well, I was supposed to go hang out with Scott, and I’ve got some book repairs to do—”  
Stiles broke off on a moan when Derek took his earlobe between his teeth. “But I guess—Jesus, Derek, I’m going to start thinking you only want me for sex.” Because Derek had hauled him right up into his arms and was carrying him up the stairs now.

“Definitely not just sex,” Derek said, licking a stripe up his jaw. “Everything. All of it. And I don’t want to do it with anyone else.”

Stiles was staring at him with a fond look in his eyes. “Me too.”


End file.
